


Runaway Love

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi is a prince and Miu is a servant/knight that works under him. After falling in love, Kokichi decides to run away with her to also escape his abusive father and an arranged marriage. (OuMiu/Iruouma)
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Runaway Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParabolaBeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParabolaBeam/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This was written for Ouma Month Day 11, with the prompt "Royalty AU!" Immediately, I thought of a royalty Oumiu plot bunny me and ParabolaBeam talked about a few times, and I wanted to dedicate this fic to her. Love you, Emmy!! <3
> 
> Be warned for the implied abuse stuff. There's also an implication of Kokichi fearing a dubious consent scenario where after getting married he's expected by the king (you know who it is by now) to sleep with his wife, though it isn't 100% explicit it is heavily implied.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bruises littered Kokichi’s skin, and staring at himself in the mirror made him feel repulsed and revolted. He looked absolutely hideous without his shirt on, his torso covered in old scars and fresh wounds. Each one was a failure, given as punishment by the king.

Trembling, Kokichi pursed his lips together in a tempt to hold back the tears that pressed at the beach of his eyes. He hated this life, hated everything about it. And in just a week, he would be forced to marry a girl he barely knew, and what little about her he  _ did _ know didn’t exactly charm him.

Besides that… his heart already belonged to someone.

With little time to contemplate on it, Kokichi knew he had to find his resolve quickly. Either he lost any and all semblance of control over his life for good… or he had to give up everything, in order to preserve what little choice he  _ did _ have.

When he thought of it like that, it was easy to make a decision.

Drawing in a deep breath, Kokichi grabbed a shirt and threw it over himself. How he looked wasn’t important now, so he didn’t take the time and care to make himself look presentable. He also took little to no care in taking and shoving his clothes into a small pile on the sheets, and typing the corners together to make a makeshift bag.

He just had to find her.

Miu Iruma, normally he was assigned the young guard as his right hand woman, but she was not assigned to him today. Kokichi had a sneaking suspicion why--maybe he got a whiff of their affair and wanted to separate her from Kokichi, before it was too late. Yet in the end, it already  _ had _ been too late.

Miu may be improper and have a mouth on her that would make other men call her shrewd, but Kokichi loved that about her. Her strong personality, her genius intellect, her knack for inventing and creating--all of it was far more charming than some dainty, sickenly-sweet princess who was only into the arranged marriage for status and authority.

Kokichi would rather  _ die _ than be with someone like that.

With his makeshift bag of clothes, Kokichi immediately looked out his window. It was a good thing he checked first--there was a guard on standby, as if his bastard of a father had anticipated he might try to run away through it. Kokichi scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course the king wouldn’t make it  _ easy. _ Instead, Kokichi closed the window and curtains, just to make sure that rogue guard didn’t see him up to anything.

Kokichi moved towards his bedroom door, but then hesitated. 

After a moment of contemplation, he slowly settled down his bag and moved towards the door, faking a yawn as he opened it. 

Of course, there were two guards there.

“Your highness? What are you doing awake at this hour?” One of them spoke, frowning. “Back to bed with you. You have a big day tomorrow, after all.”

“Mmm…” His father was crafty. Kokichi had to think of a way to get rid of them. Though an idea struck, and he had to suppress a smirk. Instead, he frowned, wearing a more fearful expression. “I… I know I’m supposed to sleep, but there’s a strange man outside my window, and--”

“There is someone outside your window?” The other guard became more alarmed. “Where?”

“Just in front of it!” Kokichi cried. “I think he was looking for a way to climb up! Please, you gotta help me!”

The guards turned to one another, and both of their expressions hardened. They nodded at one another before turning to Kokichi with genuine, warm smiles on their faces. “Do not worry. We shall take care of the man. You should head down to the guards’ quarters and wait for us there.”

Bingo. Kokichi figured that if Miu had been stationed anywhere, it would be the one place he wasn’t allowed to visit without special permission. With a curt nod, Kokichi forced out a sigh with relief. “Thank you… I’ll be waiting for you there.”

The guards fell for his trick so easily that Kokichi almost felt bad for it. They scurried off to deal with the imaginary threat, and Kokichi was finally able to get himself out of the palace without much issue. 

He just had to find Miu first.

Grabbing his bag from inside his room, Kokichi sprinted down the hall and down the stairs, being sure to avoid the curious gazes of any late night wanderers. Servants, guards, if he could avoid them, he did.

Once he had reached the guards’ quarters, he swallowed a dry, hard lump in his throat. With a trembling hand, he grabbed the door knob, and pulled the door open.

The guard stationed inside shrieked from the sudden noise, probably dozing off from how late it was. Her voice only made him grin.

“Miu, I found yooouu!” he chirped. “I had a feeling  _ that man _ stationed you here after the whole fiasco from last night. Man, we’re in some deep shit, aren’t we?”

Miu barely could regain her composure. Though she didn’t look startled, she still looked terrified. “Your highness…! What are you doing here? You--you need to go back to bed, right the fu--I mean, right now!” The way she tried not to curse or show her foul mouth would have been endearing if not for the reason. Kokichi’s blood boiled at the thought. “Come on… You know this has to stop. If you keep defying the king, he’ll…”

Kokichi’s cheer vanished completely from his expression, and he hung his head. “... Yeah, of course I know. That’s why I’m here, though.” He didn’t take much longer to lift his head, smiling brightly. He was almost excited, really. “And, I’ve decided! I want  _ you _ as my wife, and if that bastard man that calls himself my father doesn’t like it, then we’re just gonna have to go off to another country!”

“Wh--what?! Are you shitting me?!” Losing any composure or self awareness, Miu started visibly shaking. Yet her face was a dark red, probably from his implications. “We--we can’t just--we can’t just run away! Do you know how dangerous it is?!”

“So? It’s no more dangerous out there than it is here,” Kokichi spat. His brows furrowed and his jaw tightened. Something swirled in his chest, a jab of betrayal hitting him when it shouldn’t. Miu would know better than anyone what marred his small frame beneath the layers upon layers of frilly clothes he was forced to wear. Yet she was protesting.

Didn’t she want to get out of there as much as he did?

“Look, I know what you’re th-thinking,” Miu blubbered. “That running away is gonna solve all of this, but--but you know he’ll hunt us down! That cock sucker’s a stubborn ass, he won’t ever rest until he catches up to us!” 

Kokichi huffed, no longer looking Miu directly in the eye. She had a point, and he knew she did, but… “So what? Am I supposed to just sit here and take it, huh?”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant and you  _ know _ it!” Miu gritted her teeth, but her bottom lip was trembling. “I hate seeing the shit he does to you! B-but… There’s nothing we can do.” Tears gathered in Miu’s eyes, and she practically withered on the spot. “We… can’t do anything against him… There’s no way.”

“Hey, Miu…” Kokichi took a step forward, his hands reaching out to grab hers. She flinched, but she didn’t pull them away. It made Kokichi frown. “Trust me, I know how you feel… but if we don’t  _ do _ something, then everything’s gonna just… get so much  _ worse. _ I--” Despite himself, he started trembling. “I can’t take any of this anymore…! I can’t get married to some snobby brat  _ that man _ wants grandkids out of! I want to be with  _ you, _ and I don’t want to live the rest of my life miserable in some enormous palace! You know the wedding ceremonies in my family  _ end _ , right?!” Kokichi started breathing hard, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. “After the ceremony ends, the bride and groom are alone, and--gh, just the thought of kissing her, of _ touching  _ her, it makes me sick!”

“Yeah, I know what happens! Don’t think I ain’t mad about it too!” Miu snarled. “I don’t want you to go through that shit, but…!” Miu shriveled up and whimpered, biting her lower lip. “If we fuck off, he’ll come after us, and--shit, I don’t care what happens to me if I get caught, but…! He’ll give you a fate worse than hell if he catches you! I can’t let that happen, I can’t stand watching him hurt you as it is!”

“Then--Then we’ll just have to make sure not to get caught!” Kokichi’s eyes stung, and he choked back a sob. “Miu… I can’t--I can’t do this anymore. Please… Please, come with me. I need you. I  _ love _ you. This place is killing me. I can’t take it anymore. Please…”

Kokichi bowed his head, unable to keep himself together any longer. He was shaking so violently, and he felt like he was going to get sick at any moment. 

With a sob of her own, Miu squeezed his hands. “I… I don’t know. What if things get way worse when we run off? The world outside isn’t exactly prissy and picture perfect. It’s a mess out there if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Kokichi didn’t answer, nor did he lift his head to face her. Finally she groaned, and pulled Kokichi into a hug. “Ugh, you fucking… every time you act all pathetic, I c-can’t just ignore you. Jackass… Fine, I--I’ll go.  _ We’ll _ go. But--” She pulled away, and forced him to look up at her. “None of that shit where you take the fall for me, got it? If you’re gonna throw away your status, then you gotta throw away that responsibility too! If we get out of here, we’re  _ equals, _ and you’re not allowed to be responsible for me if shit goes down! You got that?!”

Kokichi barked out a laugh, and shook his head. “If that’s the case, then you’re not allowed to take the fall for me either… Not as a bodyguard, or anything. I don’t want you protecting me with your life. Do you understand” 

Miu bit her lip again, averting her gaze. He knew how hard that was to promise for her--after all, she had just given him the same ultimatum. Yet she turned back to him, and after a moment, she nodded once. “Fine, sure, whatever. We’ll just go ahead and turn ourselves into average fuckers with no obligations.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say  _ no _ obligations…” Kokichi grinned. “After all, we’re gonna get married too, you know! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure a whore like you is properly taken care of!”

Hearing Miu shriek made him laugh, and her blush made it worth it. “Geez, d-don’t make promises you can’t keep, shimp-dick!”

“Hmm… But, I’m not lying, about wanting you to be my wife, at least. I want to marry you.” He grinned wider. “I wouldn’t mind starting a family with you, either…”

“Ugh! Cut the crap, we don’t have time for this shit!” Miu pulled away from him, and immediately, grabbed the little makeshift bag Kokichi had made. “We don’t have a lot of time to get out of here, so I’m just gonna have to wear your clothes for a while after we’re home free. So let’s get a move on!”

Kokichi continued to grin, but he nodded. “Right. Well, lead the way!”

As Miu took a hold of his hand and guided him through the palace, Kokichi’s heart pounded hard in his chest, so loud that it was all he could hear. Yet a part of him felt excited--anxious and afraid, but excited to finally be free and with the woman he loved… and after they were home free, Kokichi would make sure to convince Miu that he hadn’t told her a single lie that night.”


End file.
